The invention relates to a module having a circuit carrier and having an electro-optical transducer mounted thereon for coupling in and out optical radiation which is fed or conducted away via an optical fiber. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for producing a suitable electro-optical transducer and a corresponding module. Electro-optical transducer is both an optoelectronic transducer and an electro-optical transducer.
Modules with an electro-optical transducer have a large space requirement on account of transitional constructions from the optical fiber to corresponding optoelectronic or electro-optical transducers and to the circuit carrier, especially as the height of the constructions on the circuit carrier in the region of the transitional constructions considerably exceeds the heights of the remaining electronic components of the module in the form of integrated circuits. Such modules are not only voluminous but also unwieldy. They are thus exposed to an increased risk of the module being able to be damaged both in the optoelectronic coupling-on region and in the electro-optical coupling-out region during mounting, maintenance and/or exchange.
A module that can be handled with higher security against damage would be a useful improvement.